


The Space Between

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Ajay and Revenant spend some time together. She establishes what she wants. He just sits and listens.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Space Between

They were sitting together, tucked away in a hidden alcove in the garden. The path there was almost overgrown, making it hard to find. It was Revenant's favorite spot. She had known it was there, but never had a reason to use it until she had started courting the simulacrum.

It had taken months. Months of working up to trust and vulnerability. Even for the barest of seconds. Yet, she had achieved it.  _ Somehow _ she had gotten him to trust her. They weren't all the way there yet, but Ajay felt confident that they would be one day. She had had to do a lot of shit to get here. and she be  _ damned _ if she let anything fuck it up.

Revenant was 'resting' while she was on her pad, surfing the web and generally catching up on what was going on outside of the arena. They were isolated from the world here, unless they were doing a press tour. They did get a week every four months to relax and leave for a bit. But the Syndicate  _ owned _ them now. She hated that fact, but knew it was her own damn fault.

"I can feel your thoughts from here, fleshbag." Right. She was still working on the name calling thing. He  _ did _ do it slightly less which was nice. Most of the time he just referred to her as her pronouns, occasionally as 'the useful medic' or just 'medic'. 

"I'm just thinkin' bout how far we've come."

His eyes flickered on, fixating on her. They glowed a soft yellow. She found it inviting rather than daunting. Most of the other legends were intimidated and scared of him. She just found him interesting, drawn in. She knew there had to be more to him than some murderous robot hell bent on revenge. And she had been  _ right _ .

"What do you mean," he grunted, rather than asked.

She smiled. "Yuh don't trust me completely an' dats alright. But there's sumting there between us. Yuh wouldn't be here otherwise, ya know?"

He growled and leaned forward, towering over her even while sitting. She only smiled softly. She wasn't afraid of him.

"You vex me, Ajay Che. Still after all this time. After all the deaths you have suffered at my hand, you stay. You work to make me  _ trust _ you," he spat the word like acid, pausing as he looked at her. "Why?"

She blinked, not really thinking of the times he killed her before now. She had killed him plenty too. He had killed her though, but they had gotten less...drawn out and violent and more swift, painless almost. It spoke to her that he felt  _ something _ toward her. 

"Because I think yuh worth it, Revenant. What more do you need? That's all there is. My motives haven't changed since the first time you asked."

He snarled, but backed off some. His clawed hand reached up and dragged down his face in an extremely human gesture. She found it endearing.

"I feel as if you will be the death of me, medic. And yet I can't help myself but to give you  _ something _ of what I have left. Consider yourself lucky."

"I do," she spoke softly, reaching out slowly so he could see and pull away if he wanted. He didn't, though. Her hand closed on his, fingers curling into the slots left between his digits. They fit comfortably, and he actually curled his hand slowly back.

"I know words duhn mean much ta someone like yuh, but I swear ta ya I will  _ prove _ that I want  _ yuh _ . Not sumting  _ from _ ya." She stares at him defiantly, chin tilted and just  _ begging _ him to try and argue or dissuade her. 

He simply gave a low laugh and continued to hold her hand. 


End file.
